


Flickered hope.

by SugaAhHoneyHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaAhHoneyHoney/pseuds/SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been cured but, something is not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickered hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry..x

It's been two months since Dean was cured, two months since life could resume as per normal, saving people, hunting things, now that Dean was not one of them. 

They were on a hunt in Illinois up in a small town called round lake. Dean and Sam were in the front seat of the impala listening so some rather hard core music.   
"For gods sake please pick something else"   
"Now Sammy, what's the rule?"   
Sam groaned and decided it better to shut his trap.   
Deans fingers drummed on the steering wheel a hair off beat, unnoticeable by most.   
But Sam noticed, something was definitely off. 

"Dear Castiel who has just gotten his grace, please fly your newly renewed self here please, something's up."   
Sam thought rather loudly to the angel. 

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean."   
Cas said abruptly whilst appearing in the back seat. 

"Haven't you ever heard three is company"   
Dean smirked as he saw Cas land behind him. 

"I was summoned here Dean"  
"Really Sammy really? I do not need an angelic dick of a baby sitter." 

Cas flinched at the harsh wording but kept to himself, quiet in the back seat watching as the brothers squabbled. 

Finally they reached their destination, Sam jumped up immediately ready for the action of the hunt that Dean had found. 

"Where are they Dean? You said this was a full fledged nest"   
Sam said grabbing the dead mans blood from the trunk of the impala.  
"Oh yea, most of them hide out in the barn there but sometimes there are the occasional stragglers." 

Dean got out of the impala and stretched slowly, "Cas and I will head inside and take care of the problem. You stay here and catch any runners if they get away." 

"Okay" Sam looked wearily at his brother and the angel, something was off here, he just couldn't place it. He was sure Cas could handle him self if anything came up so he left it well alone.

"Lets go Cas."   
"Okay Dean."

\-----------------------------------------

Once inside the building Cas looked around, confusion evident in his piercing blue eyes. 

"Dean, what is the meaning of this?"   
"Us."   
"What are you-" Cas whirled around to see Dean standing right behind him.   
"I am taking what is mine before I lose the chance." 

Dean leaned forward and the space between the two men disappeared as they were enveloped in a heated kiss, Deans mouth seemed to meld with Cas' so perfectly that both men were slightly in shock when Cas finally pulled away. 

"W-what" Cas stuttered out "was that?"  
"That my dear angel was a taste of the Winchester."  
"Before I decide my next course of action I feel as though it is necessary to ask why now?"   
"Because Castiel. I can feel him. He's taking me over again, this cure, it's not lasting. And this time, I won't be coming back. I need to take you, to be with you, before it's too late."   
"Of course Dean."

Castiel brought their mouths together once more as the kiss took a turn to the wild side. Deans tongue requested entrance to Cas' mouth and he granted this request, both men seemingly never parting. 

Dean laid Cas down on the ground gently and whispered "you have mojo. Now use it."  
"Of course my beloved."   
In a second their clothes were no more. They hissed in pleasure at the contact of bear skin Dean on top of the angel pressing their erections together in the cold of the air.

Cas heard Deans strained whisper in his ear "I haven't got long Cas." 

After a minute or two of stretching Cas open, Deans cold fingers left and were soon replaced with his length, filling the angel to the brim and making him whimper and buck up towards the feeling. 

"Dean move."   
And he did. It started off slow languid thrusts prying the small gasps and moans from Cas' mouth that sent shivers down Dean's spine. The pace became more erratic as Cas whimpered and repeated his requests "more, faster, please Dean!"

As Dean obliged and quickened his timing he hit Cas' sweet spot, and kept on ramming it until Cas was almost crying out in complete unfiltered pleasure. 

As Dean felt Cas tense against him he leaned forward and whispered "Mine." Into Castiel's ear. That sent him over the edge trembling and calling out Deans name as his seed spilled between them.   
He contracted around Dean as he also came toppling over the ledge. 

After having a few well needed moments to catch their breath Cas zapped their clothes back and mumbled about finding Sammy and getting Dean a cure so they wouldn't have to lose him again. 

All of a sudden he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. "There is no cure angel."   
Cas turned around just in time to see Deans gorgeous green eyes flicker to black as he ran the first blade through his heart. 

"Goodnight Castiel. If it's any conciliation your Dean is in here too, he loves you. And he's screaming for me to stop. But I don't think I'll listen." 

And with that Dean twisted the blade pulling the jagged edge out of Castiel's chest as the angel ceased to exist anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :3


End file.
